Big Time Valentine
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos share a very passionate Valentine's Day together.


Hi, all of my fellow BTR fans out there! I really hope you like this story! :D **PLEASE R&R!**

**Big Time Valentine**

It was the beginning of the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day! It's a total cliche, but love was in the air. There seemed to be a sweet, romantic aura about the Palm Woods as cute, happy couples strolled here and there. Couples were exchanging heartfelt cards, flowers, and boxes of little chocolates. It was kind of early in the morning and already, things were abuzz with activity.

In apartment 2J, things were more peaceful, as everyone was just getting up. In one of the four bedrooms down the hall, Carlos was just beginning to stir. His eyes peeped open and he was loath to leave his bed. He was just so cozy and warm beneath his covers and the plush mattress cradled him in comfort. He glanced up at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 8:30AM. Ignoring the clock, he turned back over. He was going to go back to sleep, but he was met by and unexpected sight: flowers. Laying beside him on the bed was a bouquet of a dozen perfectly-red roses held together by a thin layer of pink, transparent plastic. Leaning up on his elbow, he saw a small card nestled among the roses. He picked up the card and read it.

_'Will you be my valentine?  
James.'_

Carlos smiled as he read the card. He and James had been going out together for almost a year now. Their relationship had come as a surprise to both of them. After a winning hockey match, they admitted their feelings to one another and had been together ever since. They knew they were meant to be together; everything was so perfect. They had never once had a fight. When they moved to LA, their apartment had only four bedrooms for six people, so all the boys had to share a room. He and James jumped on the opportunity to have their own room together. Their room had two twin beds in it, which posed a problem. But the problem was quickly solved when James came up with the brilliant idea of pushing the beds together to form one big one. This worked perfectly for them and they could finally lay down and cuddle and sleep together in their own room.

Carlos inhaled deeply the sweet aroma of the roses and smiled. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very wonderful day for them. He lay his bouquet on his nightstand and got out of bed. After taking a quick shower, he got dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt. He walked into the living room and saw James standing in the kitchen, putting a Hot Pocket in the microwave. He found it very sexy that James was not wearing a shirt; only his grey pajama bottoms.

"Good morning." Carlos said in a sexy voice.

James turned around, sweeping his bangs out of the way as he did. A smile spread across his face when he saw his boyfriend standing a few feet away.

"Morning." he said as Carlos walked over to him and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

"I saw the roses." Carlos said, "Thank you."

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him into a warm hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day." James whispered, pulling Carlos into a kiss.

Carlos felt his heart flutter and he leaned into the kiss. He always treasured each kiss he and James shared; whether it was a split-second peck on the lips or those long, drawn-out, tongue-involved kisses they shared during their moments of passion, he treasured each and every one. As the kiss deepened, Carlos felt himself moving backwards until he felt something solid pressing into his back. It was the counter. Without breaking the kiss, James lifted him up and set him on the counter. Finally, they had to pull away, their lungs screaming for air. Gulping on his breath, Carlos wrapped his legs loosely around James and stroked his perfect hair.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"I have a special evening planned." James said, smiling and lightly stroking Carlos' thigh.

"Oh? What is it?" Carlos asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise." James said, refusing to tell.

Carlos pouted adorably and stuck his tongue out at James. James giggled and kissed him again.

They had breakfast, which consisted of a Hot Pocket each, and spent most of the rest of the day cuddling and kissing either in the apartment or by the pool.

* * *

As dusk neared, everyone was gathered in the apartment, readying themselves for an evening out. Kendall had a date with Jo, and Logan had a date with Camille. Katie and Mrs. Knight were going to go see a movie. In James' and Carlos' room, Carlos slipped into his brown-and-orange hoodie; it was going to be chilly that night.

"Where are we going tonight?" Carlos called to James, who was meticulously fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"I told you it was a surprise." James called back; he intended to keep things a secret until he was ready to reveal them.

He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his favorite pair of jeans, a loose black hoodie, and a black bandanna around his head. He saw Carlos adjusting his hoodie.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Whenever you are." Carlos said.

James wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders and they walked out of the room. They made their way from the apartment to the parking lot where the car James had rented for the day was parked. They got in, and Carlos thought it was so sweet the way James opened his door for him. He was always doing sweet little things like that. It was one of the many things Carlos loved about him. They exited the parking lot and drove through the crowded streets. They drove across and out of town. Carlos looked out the window and saw some rather beautiful scenery appearing. They were driving on a road overlooking the rocky beach below.

"Are we lost?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. It's right up here." James said, pointing out the windshield.

Carlos looked up and saw a small building situated on the edge of a short cliff. As they neared the building he saw a sign hanging on the front that read 'Sam's Seafood Shack'. James had brought him out to dinner. That was so nice; they'd never gone on a date to a nice restaurant before(their first date had been at Sonic). They pulled into the small parking lot, which was almost full. James parked the car and they got out, walking hand-in-hand up to the door. Jame opened the door for Carlos and they stepped inside. The interior of the restaurant had a welcoming atmosphere and it was decorated with sea-and-fishing-themed decor, such as nets and mounted game fish on the walls. But the first thing they noticed was the smell. The sumptuous smell of many different kinds of seafood cooking. When they entered, a kind-looking brown-haired waitress walked over to them.

"Welcome to Sam's Seafood Shack. My name is Cindy. May I seat you?" she said.

"Yeah, I called yesterday and reserved a table out on the deck." James said.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Please follow me." she said.

She turned and lead them through the crowded restaurant and out onto the equally-crowded deck. The deck was quieter and much more romantic than inside. Each of the tables were candle-lit and there was a perfect view of the beach. The waitress lead them over to the only empty table, which was right beside the railing.

"Here we are." she said, setting two menus on the table.

"Thank you." James said as he and Carlos sat down opposite each other.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

James motioned for Carlos to go first.

"Uh...Dr. Pepper." he said.

"Okay." the waitress said, writing it down, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have a Sierra Mist." James said.

"Fine. I'll get that right out to you." the waitress said, walking off.

"Well, what do you think?" James said, looking around, "You surprised?"

"Yeah. This is so nice." Carlos said, smiling, "I wasn't expecting something like this."

"What were you expecting?" James asked.

"I hate to say it, but I was kinda expecting a box of chocolates and a cheesy card." Carlos said.

"Now, you know me better than that." James said, "I wanted to do something extra special for you. And I have a little something else planned for later."

Carlos raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

James nodded, a slightly seductive look in his eyes. As much as he liked it, Carlos tried to ignore that look; he didn't want to get turned on right here in front of twenty or thirty people. He opened his menu and scanned it thoroughly. Everything sounded so good, he had a hard time choosing. It was no secret that he loved seafood. A couple minutes later, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, setting the drinks on the table.

"Yes, I think we are." James said.

Again, he motioned for Carlos to go first, being polite.

"I'll have the...rosemary salmon and scallops." Carlos said.

"Excellent choice." the waitress said, writing it down, "And you?"

"I'll have the grilled lemon fish and shrimp." James said, closing his menu.

"Okay. I'll get that out as soon as possible." the waitress said, smiling and walking away.

While they waited for their order, James and Carlos just sat at their candle-lit table and talked and laughed. They even played a little footsie under the table. James reached across the table and held Carlos' hand in his.

"Carlos, have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asked.

"Like, a thousand times a day." Carlos giggled.

"Well, I just can't say it enough." James said, "I love you. You're so beautiful."

Carlos smiled and blushed a little. James smiled. He thought the soft, flickering glow that danced across Carlos' caramel skin to be so alluring. A few minutes later, the waitress returned carrying a tray with two plates on it.

"Here we are." she said, setting the plates on the table, "Hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." James said as she walked away.

"This looks great." Carlos said, eyeing his plate.

"Sure does." James said.

Carlos took a bite of his salmon and was amazed by how delicious it was. He'd never tasted seafood this good. James found his own to be equally delicious and they greatly enjoyed their meal. After they finished dinner, James suggested they take a walk on the beach. After paying for their meal, they got up from the table and walked down the wooden steps leading down to the beach. The sand was cool and wet, and a cold breeze blew in from the ocean, making Carlos shiver. The breeze went straight through his thin jacket. James noticed this and he wrapped his arm around Carlos' pulling him close into his warmth.

"Thanks." Carlos said, feeling instantly warmed by James' body.

Carlos lay his hand on James' shoulder and relaxed in the warmth of his caress. They leisurely walked down the beach, listening to the crashing of the waves on the sand just a few feet away. They walked until they came to a large boulder short enough to sit on, which they did. Carlos leaned close to James and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into his warm body. James pulled the sleeves of his black hoodie down over his hands, as they were getting rather cold, and he rested his cheek against the top of Carlos' head. For several minutes, they just sat there, listening to the crashing of the waves and the soft whisper of the wind fluttering by, ruffling their hair slightly.

"You having a good time tonight?" James asked.

"The best." Carlos said, "I love you so much."

James placed his hand beneath Carlos' chin and gently forced his face up so they were looking into each others eyes. James smiled and ran a gentle hand through Carlos' hair.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Carlos smiled and his cheeks turned a light pink color. He'd heard it a thousand times before, but he still blushed whenever James told him that. James leaned closer, his hot breath warming Carlos' cold face. He leaned close enough so that their lips brushed together as if asking permission to proceed. Carlos answered his silent request by closing the gap between them and making their lips connect. The instant their lips touched, he felt James' warmth flow into him and crawl underneath his skin, warming him to the core. He felt this warmth every time they kissed, but it was especially noticeable tonight because of the cold breeze constantly blowing by. A soft moan escaped Carlos' lips when James slipped his tongue into his mouth. James felt his heart flutter as he explored the warm cavern of Carlos' mouth. He loved to feel every curve and contour of his wonderful(and talented) mouth. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they had to part, their lungs screaming for air. They pulled away, gasping softly. Only then did Carlos realize that sometime during their passionate kiss, his hands had found their way to James' perfect brown hair, intertwining in it gently.

"I love you." Carlos whispered, looking straight into James' gorgeous amber eyes.

James nodded, still gasping softly for breath. They exchanged one more kiss before James said, "I'll be right back."

He stood from sitting on the rock and walked several feet away. Carlos saw him pull out his cell phone, dial a number, and begin talking on it. What could have been so important that he would interrupt their special moment? Not even a minute later, James closed his phone and walked back over to the rock and sat down beside Carlos.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"You see that building up there?" James asked, pointing up and forward.

Carlos looked in the direction he was pointing and on the end of the cliff above them(it looked to be a mile or two away) was a large building dotted with small lights.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"It's a hotel." James said.

"And?" Carlos said , shrugging his shoulders.

"In that hotel, on the third floor, is a cozy little room just for us." James said, giving Carlos' shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

Carlos' heart skipped a beat. James had booked them a hotel room?

"Really?" Carlos asked, smiling.

James nodded.

"Wanna go get out of this cold and get 'warmed up'?" he asked, his voice low and sexy.

"O-okay." Carlos said, getting a little excited.

James stood and offered his hand to Carlos, who took it and stood, too. They walked hand-in-hand back down the beach to the wooden steps leading up to the restaurant porch. They ascended the steep steps and walked back to their car. Exiting the slightly-less-crowded parking lot, they drove the two miles down the road to the Algonquin California Hotel. The hotel was very big and beautiful. The exterior was done in a Tudor style with the wooden beams over the white walls. There were many flower bushes planted around the front and sides of the building and on either side of the sign at the entrance to the parking lot. Finding an empty park near the door, James parked the car and they got out. They met each other at the back of the car and locked their arms together. They walked up to the glass door, James opening it for Carlos.

When they stepped into the lobby, they were met by a relieving burst of warm air. As they walked over to the desk, Carlos glanced around. The lobby was rather grand, decorated in an elegant Victorian-style. They reached the desk and a polite-looking lady greeted them.

"Welcome to the Algonquin California. May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. We have a reservation under the name 'Diamond'." James said.

The woman typed something into her computer.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Diamond. You're room is all ready for you. You can go on up." she said, handing James a key-card.

"Thanks." James said.

He lead Carlos over to the elevator, which they took to the third floor. They walked down a red-carpeted, quiet hallway to room 314. James briskly swiped the key-card through the lock on the door and it beeped as it unlocked. They stepped into the room and James closed it behind them. Once they were in the room, Carlos scanned his surroundings. The room was a nice size and it was decorated in a Victorian-style to match the rest of the hotel. A four-poster bed was situated against the wall a few feet away, and on the bed was a small tray containing four chocolate-covered strawberries and a small white bottle. On the bedside table was a small ice bucket containing two wine coolers, one blue; one orange.

"What do you think?" James asked, wrapping his arms around Carlos from behind.

"It's wonderful." Carlos said, "Thank you so much."

James placed a kiss to the back of Carlos' neck and took his hand and lead him over to the bed. They sat down, facing each other.

"Want one?" James asked, holding up one of the plump, juicy strawberries.

Carlos nodded and James held the strawberry close to his lips. Carlos leaned forward slightly and took a bite.

"Mm, that's so good." he said around his bite.

"I knew you'd like it." James said, taking a bite of the same strawberry.

Swallowing his bite, he reached over to the bedside table and pick up both wine coolers. He opened both and handed Carlos the blue one; it was his favorite flavor: blueberry daiquiri. They sat there for a few minutes and sipped at their wine coolers and nibbled on the strawberries, finishing off two of them.

"Thank you for doing all this for me, James. Today has been so special." Carlos said, taking a sip of his wine cooler.

"You're welcome." James said, "But the evening isn't over yet."

"Oh?" Carlos asked, though he knew what James was getting at.

"What do you think this is for?" James asked, holding up the small white bottle.

It was lubricant. Upon seeing the bottle, Carlos smiled and set his wine cooler aside.

"What do you say, we put it to good use?" he asked.

James, too, smiled and set his wine cooler and the tray aside. He set the bottle on the bedside table until they were ready to use it. Carlos stood and removed his hoodie, dropping it to the floor. James did the same. Smiling, James stepped forward and gently pulled Carlos' smaller body against his. He leaned down slightly(as he was about three or four inches taller than Carlos) and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Reaching up, Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck and kissed back with longing. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he felt James slide his hands beneath his shirt, running them along his smooth back. After almost a year of sleeping together, James was very familiar with Carlos' sensitive spots and he knew just what to do to get him _very_ turned on.

"You're so hot." James whispered seductively into Carlos' ear.

Carlos shuddered at the sexy, seductive sound of James' voice. And his hot breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. James moved down and lightly nibbled on Carlos' neck, something he knew he loved. Carlos gasped and felt his legs weaken, threatening to give out at any moment.

"J-James...I need to...lie down." Carlos gasped softly.

James smirked and wrapped his arms around Carlos, lifting him up. Carlos instinctively wrapped his legs around James' waist, giggling happily. James turned and gently lay Carlos down on the bed, kissing him the whole time. A moan rose from Carlos' throat as James' hips settled between his legs. Where they touched, his flesh grew hot and damp. Feeling Carlos growing hard against him, James leaned up and looked him seductively in the eyes.

"Whatdaya say we get these clothes off?" he asked.

Carlos adamantly nodded and watched as James threw his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor. The sight of James' bare torso was so arousing. His creamy skin looked so soft and kissable, and with every tiny move he made, his muscles rippled sexily underneath his skin. At the sight, Carlos felt himself swell in his jeans and his body grew hot.

"Excited?" James asked, seeing a noticeable bulge appearing in Carlos' jeans.

"You always make me excited." Carlos said, squirming a little, longing for something to rub against.

James must have noticed this because he smiled sexily and ground down hard and fast with his hips. This caught Carlos completely off-guard and he cried out softly as an intense jolt of pleasure shot through his entire body.

"Does it feel good?" James asked, making the last word sound more like a sexy moan.

"Mmm, so goooood." Carlos moaned, arching his back.

"Do I make you hard?" James asked, shifting his hips against Carlos' again.

"More than you know." Carlos replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, pausing.

Carlos caught his breath and opened his eyes.

"Sometimes, I get hard just seeing you. I have to sneak away several times during rehearsals to...ease the tension." Carlos explained.

"Oh, so _that's _why you're always going to the bathroom so much." James said, "Why didn't you ever say anything? I could have...helped you."

"I guess...I didn't want you to think I was some kind of sex-crazed guy who was horny all the time." Carlos said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." James said, "I think it's...sexy. Next time, let me know and I'll help you...'ease your tension'."

"That's fine, but what about now?" Carlos said, his groin throbbing with need.

"I'll make you scream." James whispered, shifting again.

This drew a moan from Carlos. Smiling, James slid his hand underneath Carlos' red t-shirt and placed it on his flat belly. Though he couldn't see them yet, James could feel the soft lines of Carlos' slightly-pronounced muscles. He loved to feel Carlos' soft skin beneath his hands. It felt like running his hands over warm silk. He slid his hand higher up to Carlos' firm chest, bringing his t-shirt higher up as he did. Carlos shivered pleasurably as James' fingertips lightly tickled his chest. The more he became aroused, the tighter and more constricting his clothes felt. He reached up and pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it across the foot of he bed.

"Mmmm, you're so sexy." James moaned, leaning down and ravishing Carlos' delicious skin with heated kisses.

Carlos moaned and arched his back into the kisses. James was so skilled in his area(as well as in several others). Carlos whimpered and thrust his hips upward, his erection becoming unbearably hard.

"Please, James...I need you..." he gasped.

"You need me to do what?" James asked, teasing.

"I-inside me...please..." Carlos gasped out.

Smiling, James leaned up on his knees and pulled Carlos' jeans and boxerbriefs down his slender legs and dropped them to the floor. Now, Carlos was fully naked and _very _aroused. Seeing Carlos' gorgeous form laid out before him made James' hardened member throb with need. It strained uncomfortably against his jeans. He quickly removed them and dropped them to the floor along with their other clothes. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He got a little on his fingers and coaxed Carlos' legs further apart.

"Ready?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. James reached down and gently massaged the lube all around Carlos' opening. When he thought it was enough, he gently slipped a finger inside him. Carlos gasped in pleasure and squirmed a little. James moved his finger in and out of him to get him used to the feeling before adding another. This time, Carlos moaned. The feeling of being stretched was electrifying to him. And there was still more to come. James repeated a scissoring motion several times with his fingers to make sure Carlos was stretched enough to accommodate him.

"Are you ready for me?" James asked; he always let Carlos be the judge of when he was ready.

Gasping, Carlos nodded.

"Please..." he moaned.

James withdrew his fingers from Carlos and reached for the lube again. This time, he got some more on his fingers and thoroughly massaged it over his member. Once he had enough lubrication, he covered Carlos' body with his own, supporting himself on his elbows so he could see Carlos' face when he penetrated him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Carlos gasped.

James nodded and reached down, positioning the tip of his erection at Carlos' opening. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing forward. A gasp escaped Carlos' lips and he gripped James' forearms firmly as he felt James slowly pushing in. James shuddered in pleasure and his eyes fluttered as he sheathed himself inside Carlos' warm, tight depths. One of the countless things he loved about Carlos was the fact that even thought they had made love probably hundreds of times before, Carlos' inner muscles were always deliciously tight, just the way he liked it. James moaned and arched his back as he sheathed himself fully, deep inside his lover's body. He paused for a minute to allow Carlos to adjust to the large intrusion. But Carlos felt no pain, only pleasure. Intense pleasure and unmeasurable passion. The feeling of James' very well-endowed member pulsing inside him was the second most amazing feeling in the world(their orgasm being the first). James opened his eyes and looked down at Carlos.

"M-move." Carlos whispered, trembling with need.

James didn't need to be told twice. He leaned up so he was supporting himself on his hands; this, he found, was the best position for thrusting in this position. Taking another deep breath, he slowly pulled almost all the way out and paused. Carlos had his eyes closed, waiting in anticipation for the jolt of pleasure to come...but it didn''t. He peeped his eyes open and looked at James questioningly. But, the instant his eyes were open, James slammed the entire length of his member hard and deep inside him, shocking his body with a very intense jolt of feeling. Carlos cried out, having been caught off-guard, which was one of James' little tricks to make it even more pleasurable.

"Oh, James!" Carlos cried softly, "D-do that again."

James moaned seductively and repeated his motion, jolting their bodies with pleasure. Carlos moaned and immersed himself in the wonderful feeling, letting it envelope him like a warm blanket on a chilly morning. They soon found out a gentle rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane. James felt his member throb with need and his thrusts became faster and more frantic with every passing second. And, judging by the constant moans and gasps spilling from Carlos' lips and the way he was clawing at his back, James knew he was greatly enjoying it, too.

"Mmm, Carlos..." James moaned, "You're so good. So tight."

Hearing James' sexy compliments always turned Carlos on. To know that he was causing James such pleasure and ecstasy was so arousing. What effect could such sexy compliments from him have on James?

"Oh, James..." Carlos moaned, "You're sooooo big. I don't think I can take all of you in. Mmmm, so thick..."

Hearing these seductive words made James shudder in ecstasy. To know that he was pleasuring Carlos so much, so intensely was...was more arousing than just about anything.

"You wanna find out if you can take all of me in?" James asked.

"Please." Carlos gasped, excited to see what James had in mind.

Suddenly, James took Carlos' left leg and lifted it over his shoulder. This new position was electrifying and it allowed James to push another good inch inside Carlos. Carlos cried out and gripped the sheet beneath him firmly. That first thrust in this new position caused James to hit Carlos' sweet spot perfectly. A whimper escaped Carlos' lips and he felt his neglected member throb ferociously. He could feel James hitting his sweet spot with every hard thrust. He could feel his release just around the corner. He could practically taste it. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach. He felt it for several minutes, but the elusive orgasm just wouldn't show its face. Luckily, he knew why.

"J-James...p-please...touch me...t-touch me." Carlos whimpered longingly, "I n-need to c-come...please..."

Licking his lips deliciously, James gripped Carlos' throbbing, thick member in his hand and began to jerk him off. This was one of the many things in their sex life that they loved to do. A loud groan erupted from Carlos' throat and his back arched violently.

"Oh, James! Harder! Harder!" Carlos cried.

He was so close to coming, he felt as if he was about to explode. Quite literally to be exact. The combination of James pounding his member inside him and the hard stroking of his own member was mind-blowingly amazing. This was _the _best sex they'd ever had in their year-long relationship. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Carlos felt it. He felt it. He was coming! A scream tore from his throat. A scream so loud, it hurt. His back arched so violently, it looked like it was about to snap in half. With one more powerful thrust, James felt himself also coming. They were going to come together. Groaning loudly, James threw his head back and exploded inside Carlos. A pitiful cry escaped Carlos' lips as he felt James' white-hot seed flood his insides.

They had reached their peak and now, the feeling was slowly ebbing away, leaving them shocked and breathless. They collapsed together in a jumbled mass of hot, quivering flesh. Their breath came in rapid, feverish gasps and the slick sheen of sweat covered their bodies. They lay there for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. They didn't know how much time had passed when they could finally breathe normally again. James leaned up on his elbows and gazed down at his lover. The sight that met his eyes was perhaps the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Carlos lay limp beneath him, his body spread out and hot. The caramel skin on his face 'sparkled' with tiny sweat beads that seemed to make his skin glisten with beauty. His eyes were lightly closed and his mouth hung open as he still gasped slightly. He looked so peaceful...so beautiful.

"Carlos." James said, "Look at me."

Carlos peeped his eyes open and turn his head up to look into his lover's eyes. James leaned down and delicately kissed his pink lips. Carlos reached a hand up and gently cradled James' cheek. With the other hand, he intertwined his fingers in James' sweat-soaked hair. When James drew away, their eyes locked and they shared a passionate gaze.

"I love you so much." James whispered, "I'll never leave you."

Carlos smiled and stroked a few strands of stray hair away from James' face.

"I love you, too." he said.

Later on, they cleaned up a bit and slipped underneath the cool, crisp sheets and fell blissfully asleep, cuddled lovingly in each others arms.

**A/N: **Whew! It's FINALLY up! I've been planning this story for at least two weeks. And you had better like it or I will be forced to send my minion pandas after you to eat you in your sleep! LOL! **:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
